King of the Grill
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie |umiejętności = Gdy Gargantuar zniszczy roślinę, Jedzeniową kartę. |opis = Luz przy starym dobrym ogródkowym grillu, przyrządzanie mózgów, spotkania ze swoimi zombie... to jest dobre nie-życie. }} King of the Grill to okazjonalna karta dla zombie w klasie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Kosztuje i posiada / oraz umiejętność , która pozwala mu wykonać Dodatkowy Atak gdy zniszczy roślinę i przetrwa. Dodatkowo, jeśli jakakolwiek karta typu Gargantuar (w tym on sam) zniszczy roślinę gdy ten znajduje się na polu gry, on (daje do ręki losową) kartę typu Gourmet bohaterowi zombie. Etymologia Nazwa "King of the Grill" jest połączeniem "King of the Hill" ("król wzgórza") i słowa "grill". Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability:' When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, a Gourmet card. *'Rarity:' Event Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Jedzeniowy Gargantuar Zombie *'Umiejętność:' Gdy Gargantuar zniszczy roślinę, Jedzeniową kartę. *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Luz przy starym dobrym ogródkowym grillu, przyrządzanie mózgów, spotkania ze swoimi zombie... to jest dobre nie-życie. Strategie Z Jeśli karta ta zostanie dobrze zagrana, gracz może zyskać dzięki niej dużo kart, a on sam zada duże obrażenia. Najlepiej grać nim na rzędzie z dwoma dostatecznie słabymi roślinami, takimi, które nie zniszczą go, ale on zniszczy je, zwłaszcza ze względu na posiadaną przez niego umiejętność . Można też wykorzystywać go do zniszczenia jednej, silniejszej rośliny ze względu na jego wysoką siłę. Jeśli chodzi o karty, które gracz otrzymuje, nie ma jednolitej strategii, ponieważ karty typu Gourmet są zróżnicowane - można otrzymać zarówno coś słabego, jak i potężnego. King of the Grill jest skuteczniejszy, gdy wspomaga się go innymi Gargantuarami, ponieważ jego umiejętność działa przy zniszczeniu rośliny przez dowolną kartę typu Gargantuar. Gracz może m. in. zdobyć kartę poprzez samo zniszczenie rośliny sztuczkami Slammin' Smackdown czy Zombot's Wrath, lub też korzystając z niszczących umiejętności Supernova Gargantuara czy Zombota 1000. King of the Grill wzmacnia inne Gargantuary, lecz on sam również nim jest, więc otrzymuje premie od innych kart wzmacniających je, np. Gargologist. Ze względu na to, że domyślnie posiada umiejętność , może otrzymywać premię od Ancient Vimpire'a, a karty, które daje graczowi, mogą kosztować mniej jeśli wykorzysta się Dr. Spacetime'a. Przeciw Zombie ten może być niebezpieczny jeśli gracz nie posiada na niego odpowiedniej kontry, ponieważ jest w stanie przebić się przez słabsze rośliny i zaatakować bohatera, przy tym dając przeciwnikowi dodatkowe karty. Należy też uważać na inne Gargantuary, ponieważ umiejętność tej karty nie ogranicza się tylko do niego. Najlepszą opcją jest zniszczenie go odpowiednimi kartami. Skutecznym wyborem może okazać się Doom-Shroom, ponieważ potrafi on zniszczyć prawie wszystkie Gargantuary, jako że wszystkie zaczynają z siłą co najmniej . Mniej pewnym sposobem może być Tactical Cuke, mogący zniszczyć wszystkie zombie na naziemnych rzędach. Obie te sztuczki niszczą również rośliny spełniające te same warunki, więc należy na to uważać. Można też zmniejszyć go w słabszego zombie odpowiednimi kartami. W ostateczności można też zwiększyć zdrowie roślin lub sprawić, by nie można było ich zranić, aby spowolnić tego zombie, lub też użyć Wing-Nuta, by nie mógł zaatakować ponownie. Galeria 100px}} en:King of the Grill Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty typu Gourmet Kategoria:Karty typu Gargantuar Kategoria:Karty z Frenzy